duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Czech Skill:Household
Household is the '25'th skill (assuming read left to right) of the Czech language tree. This skill introduces the various Czech household words. Grammar Notes None provided by developers. Lessons Lesson 1 *''ta kuchyně'' = the kitchen *''Chceš vidět moji ložnici?= Do you want to see my bedroom? *''Vy máte dva obýváky?= Do you have two living rooms? *''František jde z koupelny.= Frantisek is coming out of the bathroom. *''Hledám koupelnu.= I am looking for a bathroom. *''Kde je vaše koupelna?= Where is your bathroom. *''Ne, to není obývák.= No, this is not a living room. *''Kterou místnost hledáš?= Which room are you looking for? *''Tamhleta ložnice je moje.= That bedroom is mine. *''František má velmi malý byt.= Frantisek has a very small apartment. *''Byt bez obýváku nechceme.= We do not want an apartment without a living room. *''Jeho byt má velkou kuchyni.= His apartment has a big kitchen. *''Máme tři další místnosti.= We have three other rooms. *''Kolik místností má váš byt?= How many rooms does your apartment have? *''Kolik máme ložnic?= How many bedrooms do we have? *''Kolik má ten dům koupelen?= How many bathrooms does that house have? Lesson 2 *''stůl= table *''pohovka''= sofa *''Kterou z těch sušiček chceš ty?= Which one of those dryers do you want? *''ta postel= the bed *''Už potřebujeme novou pohovku!= We already need a new sofa! *''Tahle pohovka je pro náš byt příliš veliká.= This sofa is too big for our apartment. *''Kolik stolů mají?= How many tables does he have? *Čtyři stoly nestačí.= Four tables is not enough. *''Tahle židle je pro Žofii.= That chair is for Zofie. *''Kolik chcete židlí?= How many chairs do you want? *''Barva jejího stolu je zvláštní= The colour of her table is weird. *''Ta stará pračka je zelená.= That old washer is green. *''Ta postel je pro ni příliš malá.= That bed is too small for her. *''František prodává pračky a sušičky.= Frantisek sells washers and dryers. *''Matěj nemá ani pračku, ani sušičku. = Matej has neither a washer not a dryer. Lesson 3 *''záchod'' = toilet *''nůž'' = knife *''Žofie má málo lžic.'' = Zofie has few spoons. *''ten talíř'' = the plate *''Kde máte nože?'' = Where are your knives? *''Tyto nože jsou velmi špinavé.'' = That knife is very dirty. *''Zase hledá lžíci?'' = Is he looking for a spoon again? *''Vidliček máme dost?'' = Do we have enough forks? *''Tohle není vidlička.'' = These are not forks. *''Matěj jí z toho špinavého talíře.'' = Matej eats from a dirty plate. *''Františku, proč je má lžíce tak špinavá?'' = Frantisek, why is my spoon dirty? *''Jeden z těch nožů je špinavý!'' = One of those knives is dirty! *''Vidím jeden nůž, ne dva.'' = I see one knife, not two. *''Potřebujeme ještě dvě vidličky.'' = We need two more forks. Lesson 4 *''šálek'' = cup *''ty dveře'' = the door *''okno'' = window *''Jedna z těch sklenic je špinavá.'' = one of those glasses is dirty. *''Jejich okna jsou zřídka otevřená.'' = Their windows are seldom open. *''Nevím, jestli jsou ta okna zavřená.'' = I do not know if the windows are closed. *''Jaká je barva vašich nových dveří?'' = What is the colour of your new door? *''Zelená sklenice je její.'' = The green glass is hers. *''Babička chce šálek kávy.'' = Grandmother wants a cup of coffee. *''Nemáme dost mýdla.'' = We do not have enough soap. *''Naše dveře jsou vždy otevřené.'' = Our door is always open. *''Čí mýdlo to je?'' = Whose soap is this. *''Která z těch oken jsou vaše?'' = Which of those windows is yours? *''Kolik šálků potřebujeme?'' = How many cups do we need? *''Ráno je to okno zavřené.'' = In the morning the window is closed. Lesson 5 *''ta televize'' = the television *''Matěj má drahý byt.'' = Matej has an expensive apartment. *''Tvůj talíř je prázdný?'' = Is your plate empty? *''Kateřina hledá levnou postel pro Františka.'' = Katerina is looking for a cheap bed for Frantisek. *''Proč je lednička otevřená?'' = Why is the fridge open? *''Žofie chce velmi levný byt.'' = Zofie wants a very cheap apartment. *''Jeho talíř je plný polévky.'' = His plate is full of soup. *''Jejich talíře jsou vždy prázdné.'' = Their plates are always empty. *''Kolik doma máte televizí?'' = How many televisions do you have in your house? *''Levných bytů je tady velmi málo.'' = There are very few cheap apartments. *''Koupelna je plná vody!'' = The bathroom is full of water! *''Jak drahá je tamhleta televize?'' = How expensive is that television? *''Mám velkou ledničku, ale často je prázdná.'' = I have a big fridge but it is often empty. *''Tyhle ledničky jsou příliš drahé.'' = These fridges are too expensive. References